


Белые котики и где они обитают

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sculpting, clay sculpting, лепка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Фигурки белых котиков как украшение дома и волшебный талисман. Найди своего котика!
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran & Hidaka Ken, Kudou Yohji & Tsukiyono Omi
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Белые котики и где они обитают

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/94/40/r9mB064i_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/c1/B1yn7a9q_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/71/AUrO2pn3_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/6e/bDupg33T_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/c4/rcmxCTpY_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: самотвердеющая масса "Fimo air basic".


End file.
